1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates. to an integrated circuit chip cooling structure for cooling an integrated circuit chip and, more specifically, to an integrated circuit chip cooling structure with vertical mounting through holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat and heat sink are commonly used in advanced computers or electronic apparatus. to dissipate heat from an integrated circuit chip, for example, the CPU, for the advantage of superior heat transfer efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,191, entitled xe2x80x9cIntegrated circuit heat pipe heat spreader with through mounting holesxe2x80x9d, shows an example. According to this design, the heat pipe is held tightly against the heat source by mounting holes, which penetrate the structure of the heat pipe but are sealed off from the vapor chamber because they each are located within a sealed structure such as a pillar or the solid layers of the casing surrounding the vapor chamber. This design is still not satisfactory in function. Because of the weak structural strength in the area around the mounting holes, the mounting holes of the heat spreader are not practical for fastening to a circuit board by screws. When fastened to the heat sink, the heat pipe heat spreader tends to be deformed by external force.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an integrated circuit chip cooling structure with vertical mounting through holes, which eliminates the aforesaid drawback. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide an integrated circuit chip cooling structure with vertical mounting through holes, which achieves a satisfactory heat sink fixation effect. It is another object of the present invention to provide an integrated circuit chip cooling structure, which has a strong structural strength that achieves high connection stability when installed. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the integrated circuit chip cooling structure comprises a top plate member, the top plate member having an edge lip that bounds a top surface and a bottom surface; a bottom plate member, the bottom plate member having an edge lip that bounds a top surface and a bottom surface, the edge lips of the top and bottom plate members being bonded together so as to define a vapor chamber between the top and bottom plate member; wherein the top plate member and the bottom plate member each have at least one through hole, the at least one through hole of the top plate member and the at least one through hole of the bottom plate member being respectively vertically aligned; at least one connecting member provided between the top plate member and the bottom plate member corresponding to the at least one through hole of the top and bottom plate members and peripherally sealed to the periphery of the at least one through hole of the top and bottom plate members, the at least one connecting member each having a top end, a bottom end, and a through hole extended through the top and bottom ends; at least one heat sink, the at least one heat sink each having a bottom surface attached to the top surface of the top plate member and at least one mounting hole respectively connected to the through hole of the at least one connecting member; and an internally sintered metal capillary wick provided within the vapor chamber.